


Salted Water: the Story

by 3at_my_4ss



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Character Death, Crybaby Henry, Crying, Crying Henry, Henry x Tears, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 11:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3at_my_4ss/pseuds/3at_my_4ss
Summary: I cry over death, even for those that wanted me dead. I care for everyone, even those that hate me. I don’t know why I do, but I never feel negatively for anyone. My anger and hatred would last for a few seconds, but it always turned into pity or sadness. It always does, no matter the situation. Especially towards Bendy, whenever I see him…I want to cry for him.





	1. Moving Pictures

**Author's Note:**

> Someone said that this would make a very good story so here I am...ha...let's hope I don't turn this into a Bendy x Henry fanfiction without realizing it. Please alert me if I do.
> 
> The shorter version of this is here:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14554497

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know what I did. I put the items on the pedestal and got the ink to flow, but why’s the power out? Does the electricity have to be off in order for the ink to flow correctly?
> 
> I walk out the small movie room and pass the room Boris is in, fighting the urge to look in it as I walk by. Why would someone do that to Boris, anyway? He’s harmless and the friendliest character I’ve ever drawn.

I’ve been walking around the studio for hours. It’s bigger than when I used to work here, there are more rooms and areas. I haven’t found anyone, but Bendy. Bendy cut-outs, Bendy plush toys, old Bendy sketches. A couple Bendy cut-outs peek around the corner and spook me, I didn’t have fun experiencing that.

 

I sigh then yelp as a loose board falls in front me, gripping my shirt as I stare at it. Once my heart calms down, I slowly approach it. I huff then put my hands on my hips, “Nothing scary here,” I said cockily, turning to my left then screaming and closing my eyes as I shield myself with my arms. When the thing I saw doesn’t move, I slowly open my eyes and takes a step forward. I take deep breathes as I slowly approach the threshold my eyes widening at what greets them. It’s a thing made of ink, his front wide open to expose his ribs. This…this is Boris the Wolf. Why is he…why is he? What the hell has Joey been up to? Was it Joey that did this?

 

My bottom lip quivers as I slowly walk towards him, my hands moving to grip the end of my shirt. My vision blurs, “Boris,” I whimper. I didn’t even know he could physically exist; I don’t even know him…personally. I hate when I when I cry over someone or something I don’t know or wants to harm me. I don’t know why I do it, I just do. All my hate…my fear goes away so I can comfort that person until their final breath.

 

I gently touch one of Boris’s ribs, whimpering as I push it down. I do the same for the rest then moves the ink to cover them. I don't think it'll stay like this, but…I had to do something.

 

I wipe my eyes as I sniff, letting out a long, shaky sigh before walking out of the room. I stop in the threshold then slowly looks back over my shoulder, pushing my lips together then quickly leaving.

 

~

 

I found the ink machine. I don’t know if I should be happy or sad. I also found a room full of pedestals and pictures behind them. Lucky for me, I remembered where the majority of the things in the picture are.

 

“All that’s left is the plush toy,” I say to myself, blinking as I see one sitting in a chair. I pick him up, “That everything.”

 

~

 

I don’t know what I did. I put the items on the pedestal and got the ink to flow, but why’s the power out? Does the electricity have to be off in order for the ink to flow correctly?

 

I walk out the small movie room and pass the room Boris is in, fighting the urge to look in it as I walk by. Why would someone do that to Boris, anyway? He’s harmless and the friendliest character I’ve ever drawn.

 

I push my lips together, then shakes my head as I grip the end of my shirt. I slow my pace the closer I get to the ink machine room, a light flickering from around the corner. I let out a moan of fear then takes a shaky breath, walking around the corner and towards the boarded up door frame. I scream as I fall back, dodging something before it grabbed me. I stand up then stare, in shock, at the ink creature in front me. He’s tall and he’s missing a hand, his eyes blocked by ink. He looks familiar, he…Bendy? No, Bendy’s a drawing and shorter than me. Way shorter.

 

He says something as I take a step back, ink gurgling as his icy voice echoes around me. I couldn’t hear him clearly, I was more focused on the ink filling the room and the lights flickering around me.

 

I turn then dash for the exit door, reaching for the knob. The tip of my middle finger graces the knob as I fall through the floor. I hit a couple of pipes and loose wood on my way down, landing in the ink flooded room below. I quickly move out the ink, gasping for air. I look around frantically as I move my hair out my face, seeing a blurry wheel connected to a pipe. I quickly make my way towards it then turns it, the ink draining. Once I can see the wooden floor, I walk towards the recorder on the shelf. It’s Thomas Connor…I think I knew him once.

 

I listen to what he says then turns to some stairs, walking down them and into another room flooded with ink. I make my way to the pipe then drains the room, doing the same to the room under this. Once all the ink’s been drained, I open a door then walks into a room. I notice the words, “The Creator Lied to Us,” written on the wall then an ax on the desk next to me. I pick it up then look at the handle, blinking as something clear drips on it. I slowly move a hand to my cheek and feels tears. I’m crying? Why of all times now? Who am I crying over? Is it because I almost drowned in ink?

 

I sniff as I wipe my tears with the palm, from my cheek up to my eyes. I lost my glasses in the fall, I can see without them, but not very far. I also lost the hair tie I use to keep back my hair; I grew it out after I left the studio.

 

I let out a shaky sigh then walks towards the door chopping the wooden planks in front a doorway, chopping wood in front of the hall then walks down the hall. I chop the wood in front of the door then takes a couple of deep breaths. I know something’s behind that door…I just know it.

 

I open the door then tilt my head as I see a symbol on the floor. I push my lips together as I slowly walk towards it, images flashing in my mind before everything goes black.


	2. The Old Songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I shout, “Excuse me! Can you help me,” I trudge quickly through the ink, “hello?”
> 
> I make it to the doorway, walking through it then looking to the dead end. I sneer at the Bendy cut out, “You didn’t do anything to that guy from earlier, did you?”
> 
> No response.
> 
> “Thought so,” I sigh, looking to the shelf. I think I see something behind the cans, I’ll check later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I had to go watch the remake of chapters 1-3, chapter 3 of this will be out soon...I hope.

I moan softly then opens my eyes, groaning as I rub my forehead. I sigh then sit up, “The hell happened,” I mumble. I push my lips together as I groan, getting up off the ground. I grab my ax from the coffin, “Pressing on seems like the best choice now,” I mumble to myself, chopping the wood from in front to door then opening it. I walk through it then looks around the new area. This is new, it almost reminds me of a sanctuary.

 

I walk towards the banjo then pulls a couple of strings, laughing softly at my little song then looking to the words on the wall.

 

“He will set us free,” I read, tilting my head as the words dance around my brain. I shrug then walk towards the recorder.

 

“How did this so big? When did it get so big?”

 

I sigh then plays the recording, Sammy’s voice calming flowing from it. If I remember correctly, Sammy always talked in a calm tone, never raised his voice once. If he did, it didn’t sound like a yell.

 

As he continues to talk, I look around the room. There are a lot of Bendy cutouts here, satanic symbols on the walls that look just like the one I woke up on. Some symbols have cutouts in front them, others don’t. There are also coffins, why Joey needs coffins is a mystery…and I doubt I want to know.

 

“Can I get an amen,” the recording asks, I scoffing as I look at the flat box then turning away from the recording.

 

“Can I get an amen,” I mock, gently putting my hand on my chest, arching my back while my other hand is on my hip.

 

“I said,” a small shriek passes my lips as I regain the grip on my ax, “can I get an amen?”

 

That wasn’t the recording, that was his actual voice. He sounded close…too close.

 

I look around the room as I clutch the handle of the ax, trying to calm my heart and breathing in the process.

 

“This is getting really freaky,” I mumble, having one last look around the room before pressing on.

 

“Aw, not more ink!”

 

I groan angrily as I step into the inky flooded hallway, taking my anger out on some wooden boards laying against the walls. I huff as I look to the doorway ahead, “Hello,” I shout, “Excuse me! Can you help me,” I trudge quickly through the ink, “hello?”

 

I make it to the doorway, walking through then looking to the dead end. I sneer at the Bendy cut out, “You didn’t do anything to that guy from earlier, did you?”

 

No response.

 

“Thought so,” I sigh, looking to the shelf. I think I see something behind the cans, I’ll check later.

 

I turn front it and walks forward, turning the corner. I huff, “And of course the exit has a switch that needs to be powered,” I sigh, running my free hand through my loose hair. I look at my hand, “Ew,” I groan as I see my fingers covered with the ink that got in my hair. I move some hair in my face, “Ah,” I say angrily, the hair black. I slick my hair back.

 

“Switches,” I struggle to say calmly, “switches.”

 

~

 

I managed to find all the switches and get the door to move. I’m still pissed about the ink turning my hair black and I doubt I’ll be able to wash it out.

 

“Dark in here,” I mumble to myself, seeing a recording through the darkness. It’s Sammy again. He’s talking about how Joey installed the ink machine and how he hated it.

 

I walk from the recording right before it ends, walking towards a stairwell.

 

“Flooded,” I sigh in frustration, flipping the power switch next to me. I turn around and walk back in the music room, “Of course it’s flo-,” I scream as something made of ink jumps up at me, I falling on my ass then scooting back. As I panic, I noticed I dropped my ax in the fall. I frantically look around the room as more ink creature sludge towards me, I seeing the ax on the far side of the room. I dive for it then swings, killing one of the ink creatures. I chop the others then grip my shirt, my heart beating in my chest. What were they, why were they? You know what? I don’t want to know.

 

I let out a shaky breath then inhales through my nose, wiping my eyes with my wrist. I’m not crying, not now.

 

I flinch as the music begins to play, quickly looking around before sighing.

 

~

 

I found a pool room and the entrance to the infirmary, it flooded just like the way to the exit. I found a room with a piped piano and played a couple notes, something or someone groaning in response. Scared the shit out me.

I also found Sammy’s office, a pipe spewing ink and blocking the way in. I’m currently listening to a recording. Sadly, it’s Wally Franks. He said he lost his key and it might be in one of the trash bins.

 

I open the door then slowly walks through it, looking around the band room. Right in front me are the voice recording room and a recording, a garage door next to it.

 

“I don’t like this,” I mumble, quickly looking for the trash bin. I found it, but the keys weren’t in there. I swear, if I have to walk back to where I started….

 

Before I leave, I play the recording. I believe this is Susie Campbell. She’s going on and on about Alice Angel, I groaning then leaving halfway through the reordering.

 

~

 

I happily smile as I find the keys in the projector booth’s trash can, playing a recording. It’s Norman Polk’s. As I listen, I turn on the projector. Norman’s talking about how weird Sammy is and how he should talk to Joey about it. Then he says something about how Joey’s a little off too. I try to remember if I noticed anything weird about Joey when I worked here, but nothing comes to mind. Maybe he started acting strangely after I left, maybe that’s when everything went to shit.

 

~

 

“Every artistic person needs a sanctuary,” Sammy’s calm voice speaks.

 

“Not true,” I mumble, continuing to listen until the recording stops.

 

~

 

“Ha,” I laugh in success as I finally get the garage door to rise, looking up to the projector booth. I clutch my ax as I see it full of Bendy cutouts, they weren’t there before.

 

I give them one last look before walking to the sanctuary, moving down the hallway until I reach the end. I push my lips together as whispers rise around me, “Ew,” I say in disgust as I see the toilet, rolling my eyes then turning the knob.

 

“One down,” I sigh as I walk up the hall, yelping as a Bendy cutout peep from around the corner.

 

“I will cut you,” I threaten as he moves away, I walk back in the band room. As soon as I step out of the “sanctuary”, ink creatures attack. I feel someone’s gaze on me as I defeat the creatures, looking to the projector booth. A man, covered in ink and wear a Bendy mask, stares down at me. Was he the one who’s been spooking?

 

I glare up at him as the last ink creature falls, huffing then walking out of the room.

 

~

 

I had to get a valve from a huge ink creature. In the process, I heard a recording from Jack Fain and I had to chase the creature to get him under a platform. I used it to squash him, I currently staring at his hat.

 

“I’m sorry,” I say shakily, my bottom lip quivering. This one didn’t want to kill me, he didn’t even want to be near me. I murdered him.

 

I let out a wobbly breath then a soft whimper, wiping my eyes as I leave the room.

 

~

 

“That should do it,” I nod then leave the infirmary. I’m going to Sammy’s office then leaving this hell, I don’t plan to come back either.

 

~

 

I grunt as something hard hits the back of my head, I groaning as I fall to the ground. I see someone before blacking out, the man that was standing in the projector room.

 

~

 

“There we are,” a familiar voice says calmly, “Nice and tight.”

 

My vision goes in and out before I’m fully conscious, seeing the ink man.

 

“We wouldn’t want our sheep roaming away now, would we?”

 

He’s Sammy.

 

“No wouldn’t. I must admit I am…honored you came all the way down here to visit me. It almost makes what I’m about to do seem…cruel.”

 

“Then don’t do it,” I plea.

 

“That’s impossible. The believers must honor their savior,” Sammy coos as he walks over to a wooden plank, laying my ax against it. He walks back towards me, “Wait,” he gets close to my face, “You look familiar to me…that face.”

 

I nod, “That’s because of I’m-!”

 

“Not now,” he says as he shakes his head, “For our Lord is calling to us, my little sheep. The time of sacrifice is at hand!”

 

I want to say something, protest, but I can’t find my voice. Am I…too frighten to say anything? Or have I completely convinced myself that Sammy isn’t going to listen to me? Yeah, the second one.

 

“And then, I will finally be free from this…prison,” his hand glides down his chest, “This inky…dark…abyss I call a body.”

 

He sounds disgusted, ashamed even.

 

“I…I can help you find another way to get your body back,” I smile softly, “I’m sure we can. If you just untie me.”

 

“Impossible,” he hisses.

 

“But Sammy-!”

 

“Shhhhh,” he hushes me as something moves above us, “Quiet! Listen! I can hear him. Crawling above. Crawling! Soon he will hear me,” Sammy looks to me, “Soon he will set us free.”

 

He walks towards a door, I trying to free myself from the ropes. As the door shuts, I remember the pocket knife I carry with me in my butt pocket, quickly putting it out and cutting the ropes. As I continue to cut, Sammy begins to sing, the garage door in front me rising. My breathing and heart rate speed up as I try to cut quicker, Sammy going from singing to talking.

 

“No! My lord! Stay back! I am your prophet! I am your-,” Sammy screams as I get free from the ropes then grab my ax, killing the ink creatures the attack me. I let out a long breath then runs down the hall, chopping any wooden planks that block my path. I scream as Bendy rises from in ink in front me, continuing to scream as I quickly turn as goes the other way. I don’t look back, I chop wooden planks and jump over barrels until I reach a door, quickly closing and locking it. I slowly back away from the door a something bangs on it, I assumed it to be Bendy.

 

I turn around then opens the door, walking through it. I yelp as a can rolls out from around the corner. I find the courage to speak, “H-hello? Is someone there?”

 

I grip the end of my shirt, “I know you’re in here. Come out and show yourself.”

 

I push my lips together as I hear footsteps, my eyes slowly widening as I see who it is.

 

“Boris,” I question then grin, “you’re alive?!”

 

He nods then tilts his head. I blink then feel my cheek, “I’m…crying,” I mumble before whimpering. Moments ago, Sammy died. I knew him, I worked with him. He tried to sacrifice me to Bendy, but it didn’t quite work out.

 

“I’m fine,” I whimper as I wipe my eyes, “I’m fine,” I sniff, Boris looking at me. I take a couple of deep breathes as I fan my face with my hands, attempting to calm down.


	3. Rise and Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s okay,” I say soothingly, “we’re fine.”
> 
> We aren’t fine, we’re miles from fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying really hard not to have this end up as a Henry x Bendy thing, I want this to be Henry x Crying.

I moan softly then slowly opens my eyes looking around the room I’m in. There a poster of Boris next to me and there’s a Bendy clock ticking on the wall. There’s a hammock above a chest and other things too.

 

I get up then stretch, scratching the back of my permanently black hair. I needed that rest, my body doesn’t ache as much anymore and my headache’s gone. I got a headache after crying over Sammy, Boris noticing then letting me rest. I believe he carried me here.

 

I open the door then walk out of the room, finding the bathroom. I wipe the mirror then looks in it, groaning as I see myself. My hair’s a mess and black from the ink, scars, and bruises on my body. My clothes are ripped and pulled too, I missing a pants leg and a shirt sleeve.

 

I sigh then use a hand to move my hair out my face, turning to the toilet stalls behind me. I push opens one of them then makes a noise of disgust, closing my eyes as I handle my business. I somehow managed to hold in the pee from when I was tied up with Sammy, I was also able to hold it when Bendy jump scared me.

 

I shake the last few drops as the toilet flushes then walk out the stall, washing my hands then wiping them on my pants. I’m shocked the water still works, the only liquid I’ve seen is ink.

 

I walk out the bathroom then continues down the hall, seeing Boris sitting at a table. I look around the room then notices a door, walking towards it. I sigh, “I’m not getting out here that easy,” I huff, “Need to open the door, but the lever’s missing.”

 

I blink then turns to Boris he looking at me. I poke my lips out to the side then strides towards Boris, “Hey buddy,” I coo, “Have you seen that lever handle around? Or are you holding it hostage until I make you something to eat?”

 

I huff, “I thought so. Let’s see what we got.”

 

~

 

I made him some bacon soup because that’s the only thing here. In return, I got the leaver.

 

“Let’s see what out there,” I turn to Boris, holding back a giggle as I see him with a bone in his mouth.

 

“Don’t wander off,” I say with a grin. We walk some ways before reaching a desk, a dark area through the door in front of us.

 

“It’s dark up ahead,” I mumble seeing the flashlight on the desk. I pick it up, “Let’s find some light,” I coo happily, “don’t fall behind, alright?”

 

Boris nods then follow me through the darkness.

 

~

 

We heard a noise in the hall, it spooks me and Boris. He recovered faster than me though, patting my shoulder to snap me out my little trance.

Boris has just climbed through an air vent, the doors soon opening.

 

“Thanks, buddy,” I coo as I walk through the door, slowly gasping as I walk into, what seems like, a toy factory.

 

“I don’t remember any of this,” I say in amazement, looking around the large room as I walk through it. When did Joey have the funds to build all this? Why did he build all this? Why in one building? I doubt Disney Studios has everything in one place like this.

 

I walk up some stairs, “Another day, another dollar,” I coo as I punch in, walking into a room. I groan, “Why is there always something blocking the door?”

 

I huff then notices a desk between two shelves, a recording on it. I manage to reach between the shelves and play the recording, a woman humming as the recording playing. I believe this is Shawn Flynn or, at least, that’s what it says on the box.

 

“I don’t see what the big deal is with me painting one of the Bendy dolls with a crooked smile,” he complains I noticing the small blob of in changing ink on a small plate. I tilt my head with a soft smile as I watch it change, pushing my lips together when it turns into the ink machine. Of all things, why that?

 

~

 

I walk into a voice recording room, the lights going out causing me to yelp. The small screen turns on to show Alice Angel, I frantically looking around the room. Alice begins to sing, “I don’t like this,” I mumble, slowly backing up. The door behind me is shut, when did I close it?

 

A light turns on behind a glass window, I slowly walking towards it.

 

“This gal can grant your every wish.”

 

A distorted version of Alice jumps up and bangs the sides of her fists on the glass, “I’m Alice Angel,” she shouts as I scream in fear, she punching through the glass. It’s dark for a while, “I see you there,” Alice’s two-toned voice coos, “A new fly in my endless web. Come along now. Let’s see if you’re worthy to walk with angels.”

 

The light comes on and the broken glass greets me, I quickly look around for Alice. She isn’t here.

 

I grip the end of my shirt as I quickly make my way out the room, not wanting to be in there longer than I have to.

 

~

 

“Demon or angel,” I ask myself. I bet if I go down the angel route, Alice will be there to spook me again. Bendy will probably be down the demon route. Which do I choose? Who do I want not want to see right now? Easy answer, Alice. She just scared me.

 

I turn to the demon path then walks through it, not looking back. As soon as I walk in, I see a recording in the corner in the room. I play it…it’s Joey. Joey’s a dick! When I see him my foot’s going to be against his balls for the shit I’ve been put through.

He’s talking about how belief can help you do things and succeed. I mock him, stopping when he talks about cheating death. That sent a chill up my spine.

 

I shake my head then leaves before the recording finishes.

 

~

 

I stumble back as a Bendy cutout pops from around the corner, I sneering as it disappears. I approach the corner then gasps, “So you’re the one who’s been jumping scaring me with those things!”

 

Boris shrugs, I huffing.

 

“Whatever. Don’t suppose you have anything to defend ourselves with?”

 

He hands me a lead pipe, it’s not an ax, but it’ll work.

 

~

 

I peep around the corner before walking down the hall, a poster of the Butcher Gang in front me.

 

“I remember these guys,” I coo happily, screaming as something pops out the poster and hisses at me. I fall back as it falls forward, I scooting back as I continue to scream. It gets up and hops after me, I quickly move to my feet then attacking. It takes some hits before it finally falls, I panting as I stare at the body.

 

“No,” I mumble as I shake my head, humming in disapproval as I hurry back down the hall and to the lever.

 

~

 

“You’re so interesting,” Alice coos, “So different. I have to say I’m an instant fan. Looks like you’ve got a date with an angel! Come to me now, level 9. Just follow the screams.”

 

I wait a couple seconds before crying, the pipe dropping out my hand as I squat down. That thing was going to kill me, it was nothing like the ink creatures. I bite my bottom lip to contain all my whimpers. I don’t want Boris to hear me, I don’t want him to know I’m crying. I think he does though because he’s sitting next to me, patting my back as I try to calm down.

 

“I’m sorry,” I whisper, wiping my eyes. Boris shakes his head then continues to comfort me, the elevator stopping as I stop crying. When this is all over, when I know I’m safe, I’m going to breaking down and sob as I’ve never sobbed before. All the fear, the pain, the frustration, and any other emotion will be expressed through the tears I’m going to cry. I might not be able to, my eyes may run out of tears before then. Especially if I have to kill something else...something or someone I know.

 

~

 

Ink slowly creeps towards me as I chop the last Bendy cutout, my eyes slowly widening as I see him. I quietly make my way to one of Alice’s safe boxes. I push my lips together as I watch Bendy limp by, I death gripping the ax handle. I’m too scared to move; I’m too scared to breathe. Alice says he hears everything so that must mean that he can hear the littlest things when he’s close to them.

 

I let out a breath as I run my free hand through my hair, getting out the box then quickly going back to Alice.

 

~

 

I tilt my head as an ink creature with a projector on his head walks by. It’s…somehow familiar to me. I know him…the human him.

 

I shake my head then wait until he passes, going to the first heart.

 

~

 

I did all of Alice’s tasks and errands. I did them all…she better keeps her promise and takes me to the exit.

 

“We’re free,” I coo to Boris as I grin at him, blinking as the elevator stops. I look around as Boris quivers and Alice laughs, “Did you really think I’d let you steal from me,” she shouts as the elevator plummets, “Did you really think I’d just let you go?! No, Henry! I know who you are! And I know why you’re here!”

 

“Boris,” I say in concern, quickly moving to him.

 

“And you will not stop what needs to be done,” Alice continues to shout, “Now come down and bring me back my Boris! It’s the most perfect Boris I’ve ever seen and I want it! I need it.”

 

I hug Boris, he hugging me back.

 

“It’s okay,” I say soothingly, “we’re fine.”

 

We aren’t fine, we’re miles from fine.

 

“I need its insides so I can be beautiful again! Don’t you understand,” Alice asks, I rolling my eyes as I try to calm Boris.

 

“Don’t you get it?! Give him to me! Or better yet, I’ll take him! Once…you’re…dead!”

 

Everything goes black for a while, my vision clearing to see Boris shaking me awake and Alice approaching from behind. I can’t move, I can’t speak. I need to warn Boris, protect him.

 

Boris continues to shake me as Alice snatches him away from me, my vision blacking out once more.


	4. Colossal Wonders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My eyes widen as the room lights up and the merry go round starts to move, the windows opening to reveal…oh, my God.
> 
> “Bertrum,” I ask in disbelief, not loud enough for him to hear me. Did he do this to himself? Why would he do this to himself?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next and final chapter will come out as soon as I watch the last chapter of Bendy.
> 
> I'm calling the ride a merry-go-round because I don't know what it's actually called, you'll know what mean when you get to Bertrum's fight.

“Alright, Joey,” my voice echoes in my head, “I’m here. Let’s see if we can find what you wanted me to see.”

 

I grunt then slowly open my eyes, getting off the ground and standing up. Behind he is the destroyed elevator and in front me is a long hallway.

 

I nod then hurry down the hall, turning to my right. I open a door then grips the end of my shirt as I slowly walk in the room, slowly looking around. There are words jumbled on the walls and ink bubbling on a desk next to the recording, I play it. I can’t make out who this person is, I can’t understand what they say. As the recording continues, I look to the words on the walls.

 

“Time is money,” I read, “taxes. S48128?”

 

I push my lips together then leaves the room, walking down the other way.

 

~

 

In front of me is a stage with ink figures facing towards a Bendy statue, lullaby-like music playing as stage lights turn on. Those things better not come to life…don’t come to life.

 

I walk around the stage and into the room behind it.

 

“How do I open this,” I say as I approach the door, noticing a book sticking out from the shelf. Curious, I push it in then looks above the door as a bulb lights up.

 

“So that how it works,” I mumble, starting to look for other books. In the process, the room lights up brightly and shakes. I panic as I look around, blinking when it all stops. Then it occurs to me…the ink figures.

 

I hurry back to the room they were in and gasp when I see them gone, hurrying to find the other books.

 

~

 

I can make objects from the ink. Does that mean…almost everything in here is ink? Was the bacon soup ink? Was I eating ink? Am…am I ink? Am I something similar to was Sammy was? No, I don’t think I am. Every ink person here never left, I don’t think. I left way before any of this.

 

I inhale then exhale, pushing the door open then taking a step in. As soon as I do, the room flashes then ink arms appear through the walls. I scream as I see them, they all reaching for me. The room flashes again and the arms disappear, I touching the wall then quickly moving from it. I jump as my arm touches the other wall, shaking my head as I quickly moving out the hall.

 

~

 

“When do we go home,” an ink person asks as he walks across the pier, “when do we go home?!”

 

I watch him disappear then walks towards the door, opening it then slowly gasping. Ink people, a large group of them.

 

I walk towards one of them, “Who…why are you all here?”

 

“We don’t know,” he says weakly, “we want to leave…but we can’t.”

 

I don’t recognize any of them, their voices aren’t familiar to me either. Joey must have hired a lot of people after I left. I want to cry with them.

 

My eyes glisten, “I’m going to help you out of here. All of you.”

 

The ink covered man looks at the floor, “The only person that can set us free is him. Alice is a traitor; she did nothing for us.”

 

“I’ll handle her,” I nod, “trust me.”

 

I feel like he’s smiling a little, “We know you, we all do. Joey would tell us stories about you. We doubt you know us.”

 

“Your right,” I shake my head, “I don’t know any of you,” my eyes well with tears, “I’m sorry.” I shield my eyes with my forearms as I turn away from the ink person, soft whimpers leaving my mouth. I wipe my eyes then says goodbye to the ink people, going to the vent then climbing in. I turn the flashlight on then eases my way through the thin area, screaming as Bendy appears in front of me. He is in the room behind the ventilation grille, running a finger along one of the flat metal boards.

 

I watch him leave then quickly moves the through the vent, not wanting to be here longer than I need to.

 

~

 

“For forty years, I’ve built attractions that stager the imagination,” Bertrum talks through the recording, I looking at the walls covered in designs and plans. Bertrum’s angry with Joey…who isn’t. I still plan to kick him in the balls when I see him.

 

~

 

“If these guys don’t start realizing who the real genius is, I’m out of here.”

 

I let out an airy laugh, then walks towards the haunted house, “Seems like the haunted house is the way to go,” I mumble, “hang on Boris, I’m coming.”

 

~

 

I manage to open one of the doors, walking in it. I scream as I see these…Bendy things…sticking out the wall, quickly moving out the room. When nothing happens, I slowly walk back in the room then flipping the switch.

 

~

 

I walk into a room with a merry-go-round in the center, a desk with a recording near one of the entrance ways. I play it, “The biggest park ever built, a centerfold attraction,” Bertrum says calmly, I look up at the ride then back at the recording.

 

“Each one, more grand than the one before it. It makes my eyes come to tears at the thought. But then…oh Mister Drew,” he says in disgust, “for all your talk of dreams, you are the true architect behind so many nightmares. I built this park. It was my masterpiece! My masterpiece,” he shouts as I take a step away from the desk, “And now you think you can just throw me out?! Trample me to the dust and forget me? No! This is my park! My glory!”

 

I hear things start to move, I look around in a panic.

 

“You may think I’ve gone…but I’m still here!”

 

My eyes widen as the room lights up and the merry go round starts to move, the windows opening to reveal…oh, my God.

 

“Bertrum,” I ask in disbelief, not loud enough for him to hear me. Did he do this to himself? Why would he do this to himself?!

 

The ride starts to spin, soon stopping to crash the seat against the ground as I scream in fear. The attack destroyed the desk to reveal an ax, quickly picking it up then dodging Bertrum’s next attack. I notice that after Bertrum bangs the seats against the ground, the arms stop for a period of time. I could use the ax to knock the screws out their places.

 

I swallow hard then wait until the arms go limp, running up to one of them then knocking the screws out. I run back before he attacks again, repeating this patterns until I’ve won. The merry-go-round spins uncontrollably then stop, I approach one of the windows.

 

“I’m sorry,” I say as I gently reach in and touches Bertrum’s cheek.

 

“It’s fine,” his voice weakly echoes, “I was trying to kill you.”

 

A tear falls from my eyes, more soon following.

 

“I know. I should be mad at you, not crying.”

 

He sighs happily, “You were always a motherly-wife figure to us, all of us. No matter what we did, you would feel sad about it or set it aside.”

 

I smile softly, “I’m sorry.”

 

As I move my hand back, the doors to the merry-go-round closes, I no longer able to see Bertrum. I press my head against the ride before leaving, looking back one last time before walking away.

 

~

 

I stop walking when I see the Projectionist’s light down the steps, gripping the end of my shirt. I don’t have the ax anymore…how am I going to defend myself?

 

I take a deep breath as I walk down the step, quietly trudging behind him. I follow until I see a switch, flipping it. The Projectionist quickly turns to face me, my eyes widening before I turn and run. I stumble a little then hurries up the steps, not looking back. He’s close, I can tell from his light.

 

I turn the corner then pulled a lever down, the light going out then slowly turn back on. I pant as I look around, the Projectionist nowhere to be seen.

 

I sigh happily then make my way back to the other room, humming to myself. As soon as I take a step on the stairs, the Projectionist’s light shines on me. I turn around, I dash for Alice’s safe box.

 

My heart beats in my chest as I watch him slowly approach, the room flashing. When it stops, I see the Projectionist hissing then Bendy walks in. Projector Head throws the first punch, Bendy not hesitating to strike back. I gasp as I watch Bendy lift the Projectionist by his “neck”, ripping his head from his body. The room flashes and shakes again then stop, Bendy throwing the head at the safe box. I cover my mouth, knowing he heard me gasp. I couldn’t help it.

 

He squats down then tilts his head, turning his attention to the body. I watch Bendy leave the room, letting out a breath of relief once he’s gone. I slowly open the door and peep from behind it, walking out the box once I see the coast is clear. There was no mercy from Bendy…none.

 

I look down at the projector, the light flickering weakly against the wall. I knew him once before he was turned into this. Norman Polk…he worked with Sammy in the music department, I believe. He and Joey would smoke their pipes and cigars together in the lounge room from time to time, cracking jokes or discussing the latest soundtrack for an episode. He had a face and he would smile a wide toothy grin. His light blue eyes glistened whenever he smiled, his mustache and beard moving with his lips and chin. He actually had a face…and he looked human.

I don’t know what happened to them…any of them.

 

I slowly move the ink covered projector in my arms, “I’m sorry,” I say as my bottom lips quivers, trying not to cry. I hold the head close, “I know I wasn’t the one who killed you and you’re the one who wanted me dead. I…,” my eyes well with tears, “I don’t know why I want to cry over your death,” the first tear falls, “but I do. I can’t even give you a proper funeral,” I whimper before hunching over, pushing my lips together to conceal my whimpers, salted water dripping from my eyes and on the wood below me as I clutch the projector.

 

~

 

I move my index and middle finger back, examining my work. I couldn’t give him a proper burial, but I did my best. I laid Norman’s head against Alice’s hiding box, drawing flowers around and on him using the ink downstairs.

 

I look at the head one last time, leaning down then gently placing my lips against it. I move away then get up, walking out of the room.

 

~

 

I pull the lever, the haunted house opening. I hate these things; I’m scare easy as you’ve read.

 

I hesitate then sits down in one of the cars, swallowing as Alice speaks.

 

“And now, the ride truly begins, Henry. Come in and pretend it’s all just a bad dream.”

 

~

 

I’ve made it to the end of the ride. The ghost popping up out the coffins scared the shit out of me.

 

I lean back in my seat as two, giant, hands grab the front of the cart. I gasp as the creature pushes the cart back, “Boris,” I asked, disbelief in my voice. I came too late…I couldn’t save him.

 

He then picks my cart and throws it, I quickly got up after landing. I jump out the way of his charge, “Boris, it’s me!”

 

He roars, charging at me again. This time, he spews ink. I grab a blob then runs up the ink morphing machine, making a lead pipe then picking then hitting him. This continues for a while, he attacking and missing, I used his ink blobs to make lead pipes then attacking him.

 

I close my eyes as I hit him, Alice shouting in protest as he falls back.

 

“Why can’t you ever just die?!”

 

I quickly move to Boris’s side, “I’m sorry,” I whimpered, kissing his nose before he turns into ink. I killed him. I was trying to save him.

 

I whimper again then turns around, falling back as Alice runs towards me. I gasp with her as something sharp pierces her chest, I watched her fall as I stand. The I see them. Another Alice and another Boris. They look…different, a whole lot different.

 

“You’re safe now, Henry,” the Alice look-alike says, my eyes glisten with tears. I know I said I was going to break down when I finally got out of here, but I can’t hold back anymore.

 

I cry out as tear flood from my eyes, I fall to my knees. I grip the back of my hair as I continue to cry. I’m tired and covered in ink. I’ve lost my glasses and my hair’s turned black due to the ink. My clothes are ruined and I’m scarred and bruised all over. I want a nap and a full bottle of vodka.

 

“He always was a crybaby,” the Boris lookalike coos, the Alice elbowing him then squatting down to comfort me.

 

“Asshole,” she says as she looks back at him, I continuing to cry.


	5. The Last Reel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s simply awe-inspiring what one can accomplish with their own hands,” Joey voices speak from the box, “A lump of clay can turn into meaning...if you strangle it with enough enthusiasm. Look what we’ve built! We created life itself, Henry! Not just on the silver screen, but in the hears of those we entertained with our fancy moving pictures.”
> 
> I smile when he said that, my smile falling with what he said next.
> 
> “But...when the tickets stopped selling...when the next big thing came along...only the monsters remained...shadows of the past…, but you can save them, Henry! You can peel it all away!”
> 
> “The fuck I can,” I exclaimed, glaring at the voice recording. I still plan on kicking Joey in the balls.
> 
> “You see, there’s only one thing Bendy has never known,” I look to the throne’s seat as he speaks, “He was there for his beginning…,” I pick up the reel as Joey continues, “but he’s never seen: The End,” I say with Joey, his voice recording ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I can end this...FINALLY!
> 
> This'll be the longest chapter here
> 
> I didn't know Tom-Boris couldn't speak before I made him the previous chapter, he's not from here on out. Henry was still an emotionless emo child...le sigh.

I slowly open my eyes to someone “da-ing” Bendy’s theme, getting out the bed then walking towards the boarded up door. I feel drained and my head hurts, probably from all the crying I did. Boris...I wasn’t able to save him. Though Alice’s death wasn’t by my hands, she died all the same.

 

“I know that song,” I comment, squinting to see the Alice look-alike across the room. She painting something on the walls.

 

“Everyone knows that song,” she states as she turns to look at me, “Who are you? Why are you here?”

 

I look to one of the wooden boards sadly, “I was invited by an old friend...and now I can’t leave.”

 

“Then you know more than we do,” she scoffs softly, going back to painting.

 

“One minute, we don’t even exist. Just...thoughts. The next minute...this place.”

 

“Please say you’re going to let me out of here. I don’t know how long my mental state can handle this place.”

 

Alice looks at me, “Down here, strangers aren’t a good thing,” she glares at me, “How can we trust you? We don’t even know what you are-.”

 

“My name is Henry...I used to work here.”

 

Alice looks to the floor beneath her, “I...I honestly don’t know my name...so, they call me Alice...but I’m no Angel,” she goes back to painting on the wall, “You go back an rest, you still look as if you’re going to pass out at any moment.”

 

I sigh as I go back towards the bed.

 

“We’ll talk later.”

 

~

 

I'm awakened by Alice’s voice, she and Tom standing near the door. I don’t get up, but listen to their conversation.

 

Alice huffs, “It’s only for a few hours,” she touches the taller’s shoulders, “No need to worry, I won’t do far. Only up to level six,” she tries to give him a reassuring smile, “just stay here, keep an eye on Henry, okay?”

 

She takes her hands on his shoulders, “I’ll be back as soon as I can,” she turns to walk out the door, “promise.”

 

Tom’s head drops as she leaves, the door closing on its own. He soon straightens up then slaps the palm of his hand with the handle of the hammer, looking to me.

 

~

 

Tom’s sitting across the room from me, obviously not a big fan of my existence. As we look at each other, I notice his robotic arm. I’m curious as to how he got it, but doesn’t say anything. I don’t want to annoy him or make him threaten me.

 

I give him a small smile and a soft wave, he sneers at me in return.

 

~

 

I was given papers and a pen to draw with, I deciding on drawing random things. I drew Boris’ head with a bone, the rough draft of Bendy’s face. I also drew Tom’s robotic hand.

 

“Here,” I hear Alice say from beside me, “You must be hungry.”

 

I get up then look at her, seeing the bowl of bacon soup. After finding out that everything here was made of ink, I’m skeptical about the soup.

 

“Sorry,” she pouts, “it’s all we have.”

 

As she walks away, Tom walks towards the bowl while watching her. He slams the side of her robotic hand next to it then glares at me, knocking the soup over. I blink as he points at me then clenches his fist, turning to walk away.

 

“Well, fuck you too,” I mumbled, going back to drawing.

 

~

 

I find myself watching Alice paint the wall again, fascinated by what she’s making.

 

“I know you’re watching me,” she says without looking at me, “It’s just...a little creepy.”

 

It's then I realize something, the messages on the walls that I’ve seen before...they were made by her.

 

“You’re the one that writes on the walls.”

 

“We all do,” she explains, “For some poor souls down here, it’s the only way they can be heard, but you don’t want to touch the ink for too long. It can claim you,” she says in disgust, “pull you back,” she dips the paintbrush into the ink bucket, “That’s how I met Tom. I was messing with things I shouldn’t have been and he...he was there.”

 

I wonder what she was messing with that she wasn’t supposed to, maybe it was something that could help me get out of here. There was another question that tickled my fancy more.

 

“Why do you call him ‘Tom’?”

 

She shrugs, “He just seems to respond to it.”

 

I smile nervously, “Well, I don’t think he’s very fond of me.”

 

Alice stops painting, “Let me show you something,” she puts the paintbrush next to the ink bucket, “Awhile back, I was mapping out one of the upper levels when I noticed something reflecting off a piece of glass,” she shows me a square device, “I held up the glass, looked through, and on the wall behind me was a hidden message! Right there in plain sight!”

 

She seems a bit excited about this.

 

“So I kept looking...and found more and more messages everywhere in the studio, but you can’t see them with your eyes. Only,” she holds up the machine, “though this!”

 

She places the device in front of me, “Take a look! I don’t know who’s leaving them, but I think they know how to get out of here.”

 

I pick up the machine then blinks as I look at Alice, an illuminated halo over he head. And she said she was an angel.

 

“Where does it all lead to,” I ask as I look t the wall behind her, noticing the writing as she speaks. It says “She will leave you for dead.” Who, Alice? I know Tom would, but he’s a male.

 

“Nowhere,” she says as she hangs her head and her voice clings with sadness, “I followed them for a long time...just leads me in circles.”

 

I put the machine down as she hugs herself and steps back, “I don’t think I’m meant to leave this place, Henry, but maybe,” she thinks for a moment, “you are.”

 

“Alice...please let me out of here,” I plea.

 

“Tom thinks your dangerous.”

 

“And what do you think?”

 

“I...I think,” she smiles, “You’re the hope I’ve been waiting for,” she starts to walk away, “Go to sleep. Maybe tomorrow will be better.”

 

She goes back to painting and I pout a little then go to sleep.

 

~

 

I’m awoken by the sounds of Alice scolding Tom, repairing his arm.

 

“You shouldn’t have gone out there! Now that he’s seen you, it’s only a matter of time,” she says as she continues to screw something on his arm, I watched from behind the boards.

 

“Before he finds us here.”

 

They both look at me, I feel a little uneasy. Alice soon returns to repairing Tom’s arm, the wolf glaring at me as he slaps the handle of his ax against his palm. He really doesn’t like me.

 

~

 

I’m startled awake by the sounds of panic and, what I believe to be, ink. I quickly get out the bed, Alice and Tom standing in front of the boarded doorway.

 

“Not with the ink demon right outside the door!”

 

Tom’s expression is unchanged, Alice looks at me faster than him.

 

“What’s going on,” I ask in a panic.

 

“He’s coming, we have to move on!”

 

We look above us as the sound of banging was heard, I gripping the end of my shirt. Of the times, why did Bendy have to come now? Why when I’ve got nothing to defend myself, nowhere to run, nowhere to hide.

 

“Tom,” Alice says frantically, “we have to let him out!”

 

She starts to pull on one of the wooden planks, Tom soon touching her shoulder. Alice looks at me with a torn expression, “I’m sorry,” is the last thing she says before running out the room. Tom looking at me before leaving.

 

“Wait,” I shout, trying to break the planks. No luck.

 

“God damn it,” I huff shakily. This is how I die.

 

It’s then that I remember the machine Alice gave me, quickly getting it. Maybe the hidden messages can get me out. I look around the room, reading each message carefully.

 

“It’s inside the vault? Let me out of here, so many questions, escape? Don’t go through the door? Follow me? Ink Spoon?”

 

I turn from the bed, “There’s always hope, take the spoon?”

 

I don’t understand any of this.

 

I move the machine from my gaze then grips the spoon, blinking as the wall reveals a bathroom. I suddenly feel the urge to pee. I don’t remember if I drank anything while down here so I honestly don’t know why I have this sudden urge.

 

As I handle my business, I use the machine with my free hand seeing something that said: “Look inside, you’ll need this.”

 

I shake the last few drops then opens the back of the toilet, grabbing the pipe inside. I quickly move to bash the wooden board apart, quickly running out of the room. Before I completely left the room, I checked the floor for hidden messages. I found one near my pictures, which meant that they were new. Who left them? When did someone get inside the room?

 

I jump back as an ink monster pops up, hitting twice with the pipe. I’m still not used to their sudden appearances, but it’s gotten to the point where I don’t scream anymore. I...think I’ve gotten used to their jumpscares a little.

 

There’s another one that jumped up, but went back in his puddle. I continuing my journey. As I walk on wooden planks floating in ink, another ink creatures spring up to attack. I hurry across the ink then turns to attack the creature, hitting it twice. I huff then walk through the doorway, blinking as I see a boat. Am I supposed to get it in the ink river?

 

I pull out the hidden message device then looks around. There’s a message on the floor, it says “There’s something in the river”. Wonder what that means.

 

I put the machine away then looks at a leaver, pushing it forward. As soon as I do, the boat moves forward a bit. I flutter my eyelashes a couple times then pulls the lever back, the boat going in the ink. I hurry to get in it, looking back to the area I felt before, starting up the boat. I have a really bad feeling about this, I’m worrying if there’s really something in this ink.

I can’t see anything ahead of me.

 

The ink river leads me into a circular room, blinking when the boat stops.

 

“Sounds like something’s stuck in the paddlewheel,” I huff, turning to inspect it. As I turn, I noticed a giant hand emerging from the ink. Was that what the message warned me of?

 

My breath speeds up as I quickly remove the things stuck in the paddlewheel, quickly getting the boat moving again. Each time the wheel got stuck, I’d have to go back and fix it. Each time, the hand drew closer. I’m panicking, am I having a panic attack? Now? Oh God, not now!

 

I try to calm myself as I continue to move down the ink river, blinking as the boat moves into a small town like place. Who built this? Why was this built?

 

The boat stops when it reaches the docks, walking into the town. My free hand clutch then ends of my ruined shirt as I walk towards a boarded up area. I shakily pull out the hidden message finder, “Once people, now fallen into despair. No monsters,” I read, screaming as the wooden boards get chopped.

 

“Betrayed,” a two tones voice shouts with venom, “Abandoned!!”

 

Sammy emerges from the darkness, ax in hand.

 

“I trusted you,” he spat, “I gave you everything! And you left me to rot!! ...Why? WHY?!”

 

I continue to scream as I dodge his attack, gasping when I couldn’t feel the grip on the pipe. I look around then sees it near one of the buildings. I try to go for it, but Sammy bumps me in a different direction, swinging wildly towards me. Before he could slice me, I roll out the way then grabbing the pipe. With one swing, I knock Sammy back and his mask off.

 

“No! Don’t look,” his voice is full of fear, “Stay away…”

 

Sammy stands there, covering his face.

 

“S-Sammy,” I slowly walk towards him, “I’m sorry this is happening to you,” I lift a hand, “I’m sorry I can’t do anything to help you.”

 

“Ah,” he hisses as he lifts me by my shoulders, “You lied to me!”

 

“I-I didn’t-.”

 

“You said I’d be free…,” he slams me on the ground, “Well I’m going to free you now!”

 

“Sammy, no!”

 

“Free your head right off your shoulders,” he hisses. He bends down, unaware of Tom sneaking up behind him, “Shee, sheep, sheep...it’s time for...sleep,” he says calmly as he lifts the ax, making a noise of pain when Tom slams his ax in the crook of his neck. I watch Sammy fall to the ground beside me, Tom taking the ax out his head. He glares at me as he slaps the ax against his robot-hand, his expression remaining unchanged as he flips the ax then hold it towards me. I slowly grin then gets up, taking the ax he gave me.

 

“That was close,” Alice sighs as she walks towards us, “You’re lucky we were in the neighborhood.”

 

The ground begins to shake, all three of us looking around.

 

“Was that him,” I ask frantically, holding the ax close to me.

 

“Wuss,” a male’s voice mumbles, I looking at Tom. Did he just talk? Did he just insult me? I mean, I’m a wuss at nature, but I don’t want to hear others say that about me.

 

“I don’t think so,” Alice lightly punches Tom’s arm, “the Searchers and the Lost Ones built this place. Samy must’ve been keeping them at bay. Now that he’s gone…,” she turns around, “Looks like we’re in for a fight. Get ready!”

 

Ink puddles fall from above us, ink creatures rising from them.

 

“Here they come,” Alice goes to attack, “Here they come!”

 

After we’re done with the fight, I’m going to give Sammy a proper funeral and, probably, cry.

 

The fight was long, and we were outnumbered, but we won.

 

“I think that’s all of them, but you never know where they’re going to crawl out of.”

 

I nod in agreement, looking around for Sammy’s body.

 

“Probably best if we stay together from now on. Henry, think you could lead the way?”

 

She blinks, “Henry?”

 

“H-huh,” I turn to look at her, “oh, sorry. I was looking for Sammy’s body.”

 

“It probably dissolved,” Alice says, touching my shoulder. She smiles sadly, “I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s fine,” I huff, wiping my eyes. I’m shocked that my tears still come, I thought I cried all of them when I killed Boris.

 

“Follow me,” I say after I let out a shaky sigh, walking towards the boarded up door. After I chop down the wood, we walk forward, the floor giving out underneath me.

 

“Henry,” Alice and Tom shout, I screamed as I fall down. I let out an “oomph” as I land, groaning as I get up. I landed face down.

 

I stagger as I get up, pulling out the message finder. I turn to the wall, “It’s inside the vault,” I read. I saw a message similar to that in the room I was held in.

 

I can hear Alice above me, unable to make out any words. Of course I fall through something, of course, I lose my ax in the fall.

 

~

 

I was able to make the missing pipes. I also found a lot of voice recordings. Thomas, Joey, Wally. I ran into the Butcher Gang too.

I...wanted to give Sammy something better than just dirt to lay on. I wanted to do something similar to what I did with Norman.

 

I smile sadly, “I’m sorry,” I mumbled, opening the door then walking in. This is the vault, this is the place some of the hidden messages said to look.

 

I walk into another room then look around, blinking when I see a door. I ignore it then walks towards a box, opening it. It’s empty. Only old reels and ink in it.

 

“Looks like whatever was hear,” I contain a noise of shock when I hear Alice talk, “was taken long ago.”

 

“How did you get down here,” I ask as I try to calm my heartbeat. She puts her hands on her hips, “It pays to carry a rope...you should try it.”

 

I roll my eyes, “Look, I know where to go, but it’s not going to be pleasant.”

 

Butterflies are swarming in my stomach right now. I feel like, at any moment, I could puke.

 

“The Ink Demon has something that we need,” I cross my arms, “I’m going after him.”

 

“Henry, we both know you’d pee your pants as soon as you see the Ink Demon,” Tom states, I blushing. Alice lighting punches his arm, “You want to go to his lair? Are you crazy? That’s death!”

 

I sigh, “That’s where the trail seems to lead.”

 

She sighs, “Well, it’s probably close by...maybe even through that door, but it won’t be easy to open.”

 

Alice puts her chin in her hand, “I’ll need three gears, a crowbar…,” she hums, “some kind of counterbalance.”

 

As he continues to name things, Tom runs towards the door. He raises his fist then punches the door open, turning to us then flexing.

 

“Huh,” Alice smirks, “Well, that works too...I guess.”

 

I grin, Tom snickering.

 

~

 

Tom covers my mouth as we watch Bendy limp by. When I first saw him, I almost screamed out. Once Bendy leaves, Tom moves back from me. He plucks my nose then walks off, I huffing then walking too.

 

~

 

“They could’ve at least given me a weapon,” I mumble, trudging through the ink. I look back at Alice and Tom one last time before entering the hall. I walk down it, looking to the tubes near the end of the hall. I shiver then pull the lever down, the door slowly opening. I walk through it then into a throne-like room, the Bendy cartoons playing on the screens above me. I swallow hard then play the recording, continuing to look around.

 

“It’s simply awe-inspiring what one can accomplish with their own hands,” Joey voices speak from the box, “A lump of clay can turn into meaning...if you strangle it with enough enthusiasm. Look what we’ve built! We created life itself, Henry! Not just on the silver screen, but in the hears of those we entertained with our fancy moving pictures.”

 

I smile when he said that, my smile falling with what he said next.

 

“But...when the tickets stopped selling...when the next big thing came along...only the monsters remained...shadows of the past…, but you can save them, Henry! You can peel it all away!”

 

“The fuck I can,” I exclaimed, glaring at the voice recording. I still plan on kicking Joey in the balls.

 

“You see, there’s only one thing Bendy has never known,” I look to the throne’s seat as he speaks, “He was there for his beginning…,” I pick up the reel as Joey continues, “but he’s never seen: The End,” I say with Joey, his voice recording ending. I gasp then look up, Bendy standing behind his throne. He looks to his hand, that wasn’t covered with a clove, as it gets bigger. The other hand does the same, I watching in horror. I think I just pissed my pants. Bendy lets out a monstrous nose as his large hands cover his head, falling behind the throne. I watch as two large in horns rise up, hands gripping the chair to reveal Bendy’s new form. I quickly move back as Bendy moves to sit in his throne, screaming as he roared. He bares his sharp teeth at me then slaps me, I getting up. When I do, I see that the room around me is different. I frantically look around then jump out the way before I get run over. I can feel a panic attack coming on.

 

I run around, dodging, Bendy. I find a switch then flip it. It this what I need to do? Why?

 

I drop all my questions then hurries to find the other switches.

 

~

 

I press one hand against my chest while the other grips my wrist, looking around. On the other side of the room, I see a wheel. I walk towards it then turns it, the pipes soo filling with ink. As soon as I turn around, I jump out the way before Bendy could attack, his head ramming into the wall. As he shakes his head, I get up. He charges again, this time, hitting a pipe on his journey to me. I think I know what I have to do now.

~

 

I pant as my vision clears, looking around the room for Bendy. He isn’t here, where did he go?

 

I hold the reel close then dashes out the room and back to the throne room, placing the reel into the thing next to the chair. My eyes widen as I slowly turn around, Bendy standing there. He reaches out to grab me, but stops, looking to one of the screens. He roars when he sees “The End” turning to another screen, falling back when it says the same thing. The gets up and turns to me roaring as he reaches to me. The room then lights up, Bendy falling back from me. At this moment, all my fear and sadness go away. I’m filled with confidence, I’m brave. For once in my life.

 

I stare down Bendy as he begins to melt away, my vision going white.

 

~

 

I look around the room then happily walks towards the kitchen, looking at the drawing desk before entering through the doorway.

 

“Henry? So Soon?”

 

“Yeah,” I sigh, walking towards the counter to take a seat.

 

“I didn’t expect you for another hour yet,” he chuckles, “Now you’re just trying to impress me.”

 

“Being early is my specialty, Joey, you know this,” I muse, Joey chuckling in agreement. Before I could say anything, Joey interrupts me.

 

“I know, I know...you have questions.”

 

I nod then leans forward my elbows on the counter. Joey continues to wash dishes, “You always do! The only important question is this,” he looks back at me, “who are we, Henry?”

 

“People retired animators,” I say mentally, not saying it out loud. I didn’t know if it was rhetorical or not.

 

“I thought I knew who I was...but...the success starved me. Nothing left, but lines on a page. In the end, we followed two different roads of our own making.”

 

“You, a lovely family. Me...a crooked empire,” he says as he hands his head low, “And my road burned,” he raises his head, “I let our creations become my life.”

 

I want to say something to comfort him, but no words come to mind.

 

“The truth is,” he turns to take a seat, “you were always so good at pushing, old friend.”

 

“Joey…”

 

“Pushing me to do the right thing. You should’ve pushed a little harder,” he sits down, “Henry, come visit the old workship. There something I want to show you.”

 

~

 

I huff as I walk into the building, “Alright, Joey, I’m here. Let’s see if we can find what you wanted me to see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My little sister told me that the Meatly (I spelled that wrong) want to do more than 5 chapters with Bendy. I don't know many, but I might add more chapters too.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay.  
> The reason I'm writing this and originally wrote the one chapter version is because Henry is completely emotionless throughout the entire game. Sure, he may give a could exclamation marks and gasp, but that's it. He didn't react to killing Boris, what the h3ll man! I'll post chapters whenever I can.


End file.
